the_funny_pubfandomcom-20200215-history
Why I Hate The Nutshack
Why I Hate The Nutshack is a video published by Protomac in November 2016. The video has become infamous with Max himself, who regrets cherry-picking such an easy topic to rant about in his new Why I Love / Why I Hate series. The Funny The video began to strike a more ironic humorous chord in summer 2017. During the Three Steves era, Maik began playing the audio from the video in Voice Chat via a music bot. Over time people began reciting the opening lines of the video (or the entire script) and using the audio clip of Max saying "I" at the very start of the video in various edits. The popularity of the "I" clip alone cements the funny's legacy. Several videos have been made revolving around Why I Hate The Nutshack as a hilarious concept. The Script Get ready for the next battle I hate The Nutshack. And no, not the meme where the theme song is edited in different ways. I mean the actual TV show, and honestly one of the worst cartoons I have ever witnessed. The Nutshack. The Nutshack is one of those shows where I struggle to even find one single redeeming quality about it. It fails all of the criteria for a decent animated sitcom. Where do I even start with this show, I mean I would talk about the concept but there's barely anything to cover in that regard. The show revolves around two Filipino American cousins, Phil and Jack, who live with their uncle Tito Dick, dickman baby, and interact with all sorts of characters like Horat the robotic monkey, Chita, and a handful of dodgy stereotypes. Because there's no actual story that means that every episode has a batshit insane plot that are so different from one another that there is ZERO consistency. Just listen to some of these plots. Phil and Jack are angry because the town ran out of weed so the gang sets out to find the Holy Grail which is said to be a legend however Bob Saget stops them on the way. Tito, as Blind Dick the Samurai, travels throughout the land fighting everyone he meets. Phil must train his penis in order to take on Jean-Claude Van Damme in a deadly battle to the finish. whaaaaa Now you would think that at least some of these insane plots would lead to a slightly entertaining show, after all part the reason why I like cartoons such as South Park and Rick And Morty is due to the absurdity of some of the stuff that happens on screen. But the same cannot be said about The Nutshack. The show is horribly written with poor dialogue and jokes that are nothing but crude attempts at humor that end up failing miserably. Most of the jokes are about sex or drugs and it's never executed in a smart or funny way. It's just in your face and appealing to people with a sense of humor relative to that of a peanut. Instead of doing something clever with this subject matter it's just "Oh look, Phil is wanking! That's so funny!" or "Look they smoked weed and they're high and that's hilarious!". And it's not like the voice actors who had to read the dialogue attempted to make it sound better because they did not. The voice acting in The Nutshack is all over the place and sounds so unprofessional that it's almost like it's trying to be bad like you would think that this is a parody of bad animation, but then you realize it's not and they're actually trying. "Hi Phil, nice to meeting you." "Hey guys, nice to see that you two have something to smile about!" The thing you've probably noticed about the footage I've shown in the video so far is that the animation for The Nutshack is diabolical. This type of animation is exactly what you'd expect from a terrible flash animated show. Characters move awkwardly and unnaturally, backgrounds are lazy and boring to look at, and the whole show just ends up looking like something you'd expect to see on the worst side of Newgrounds in the mid-2000s. In fact the whole show just feels like a very bad Newgrounds animation, I mean one of the main characters is literally called dickman. Dickman baby! And sometimes the animation just gets so bad that I am genuinely shocked it was allowed to be aired on television, for example look at this short clip of Jack dancing. What. The fuck. But I think the thing I despise the most about The Nutshack is the name, The Nutshack. Why on earth does this show have the name that it does? Why? The name "The Nutshack" has nothing to do with the content of the show or anything that has ever been featured in the cartoon. See the thing about a show's name is that it has to link to an element of the show. The Simpsons has its name because it's about a family called The Simpsons. South Park has its name because that is the town where the characters live, and The Nutshack has its name for no reason at all, other than the fact that nutshack sounds a lot like the word nutsack. How charming. Why isn't the show called something like "The Phil and Jack Show" or "Dickman Adventures"? It could be anything as long it makes sense. If I can give you any advice today it is this: Do not watch The Nutshack. Just don't. You could be spending that time doing something worthwhile, or doing ANYTHING for that matter as long as it is not wasting your brain cells watching this show. And that's why I hate The Nutshack. Here is my best impression of all of The Nutshack characters. "Yo Jacker aw, aw my-my dick is so big Jacker these are my best buds Jacker. They come from uhh San Francisco like me. And they smoke weed like me!" "Ah boys... ahh you got gaaame? hhhhHEH su-suck on my nuuuts!" "Ohh Phiiill, I-I'm so happy to meet you" I'm good at Jack actually! Gim-give me that one I'm I'm okay as Jack Category:Protomac Category:Funnies